Let Me Love You
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry is in love with his potions professor and has tried everything in the book to get the man's attention all his attempts failed to catch the potions master's attention. Little does he know Severus is always watching him and waiting for the right moment, because since the day he met Harry as a baby he knew he found his mate. I do not have the rights to claim Harry and Co. JK Ro
1. Chapter 1: Why Don't You Love Me?

Summary:

Harry is in love with his potions professor and has tried everything in the book to get the man's attention all his attempts failed to catch the potions master's attention. Little does he know Severus is always watching him and waiting for the right moment, because since the day he met Harry as a baby he knew he found his mate.

I do not have the rights to claim Harry and Co. JK Rowling has the right.

Main Pairings:

Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Tags:

Creature Fic/Mates/Alternate Universe – Vampire/No Voldermort/Slytherin Harry/Manipulative Dumbledore/Slow Build/Fluff/Humor/I hope

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter One- "Why don't you love me? Tell me, baby, why don't you love me…when I make me so damn easy to love?

**Beyonce's why don't you love me song was playing when I started writing this story so that's was the inspiration for this chapter**

What is it going to take for him to notice me? Harry thought. I've done everything I can possibly think to get the dark haired man to see me. Harry Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts thinking of the perfect way to get Severus Snape to notice him. The man was gorgeous with his midnight hair that curls at the end reaching his shoulders, skin porcelain white, straight nose, and a smile that lights up not only his face but also the room. And, his eyes, Merlin; Harry never knew anyone whose eyes were so black. They were the color of quill ink and he was forever getting lost staring into those eyes.

Harry was in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. It was the beginning of the school year, a month into the first semester. After graduation Harry was expected to go into the family business and become an Auror. But that's not what Harry wants. One, he would not get to see the man he was in love with. Two, he was not a fighter. He was no wimp; he trained with the best of them, his father was a hit wizard and his godfather was one of the best Aurors out there. Harry trained with them since he could walk, although it was not something he advertised. He did not want to disappoint his parents anymore than he already did. The first was the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor like the rest of the Potters. The second was the fact that he was gay. His parents have had it in their mind that he would marry Ginerva Weasley since before she could walk.

He remembered the moment he sat down and told his parents he was gay. He also wanted to tell them whom he planned to marry but from his father's reaction he held back. Severus and his father were rivals back when they were in school together. Another issue could be the fact that his parents and the man that he was in love with were the same age.

He loved his parents but sometimes their prejudices to certain things really grated his nerves. They were not as open to new things has the rest of the Wizarding world. For instance, gay relationships, no matter the gender, are very common, with the use of magic and potions gay couples are able to have children. The prejudice comes from some traditional pureblood families like his own that want their sole male heir to marry a witch and have children. If it were not for the fact that Harry was an only child, his parents would have already disowned and disinherited him.

He could not understand his parents prejudice about him being gay, considering that Harry's godfathers are in a committed relationship. Sirius and Remus have been together since their time at Hogwarts. Sirius was the heir to the Black fortune, he had no children of his own and was not planning to so on the day that Harry was born he supplied a bit of his blood to Harry making him his godson and heir to his fortune. Even though he loved his dad, he had a closer relationship to Sirius. Sirius was the first person he told that he was gay and that fact that he had a major crush on someone at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed to himself, walking over to window to look out at the garden. He had no idea how to get the older man to notice him. He tried failing at potions to get extra study time with him even though he was brilliant at potions. Being the son of a marauder, he used everything in the book he could think of, all but strutting into class naked that is. He made sure the clothes he wore were tight fitting yet classy. While most students wore the traditional school robes, he was among the ones who wore the more up to date uniform. Black fitting trousers, white button down shirt and black waistcoat or vest with the school and house emblem on the left side of his chest, the only time an overcoat is required was during winter.

Harry liked this uniform better, for it was less bulky than the robes. He was always immaculate, never a crease out of place. He wore his hair long, usually in a plait down his back. When he turned fourteen he got his ear pierced, much to his mother's disappointment, he wore one silver stud in his left and an emerald one in the other. During the summer, he got a magical tattoo of a snake slithering out of a cauldron pot. He sighed thinking about the way he looked, most would say he has a swimmers physic at 5'10" with lean muscles. He worked out five days a week; between swimming, jogging, and quidditch he was fit.

It wasn't that Harry did not have his own admirers. It was common knowledge he was asked out constantly by both sex. It took his best friends: Blaise and Draco to fend them off most of the time.

Moving from the window, he continued his walk to the dungeons. He had to meet his friends before dinner. Once he was inside the common room, he did not need to seek out his friends as they were in their usual spot. Blaise lounged on the couch with his head on his girlfriend Pansy's lap, while Draco sat in one of the wingback chairs stationed in front of the unlit fire. He walked over and dropped himself in the other wingback, sighing dejectedly.

Casting a muffliato over the group, this was what he loved about being in Slytherin. You were allowed to do just about any spells you wanted to. While his parents were more on the light side, he considered himself grey wizard, as do Draco, Pansy and Blaise. His friends rolled their eyes at his antics.

"What is it now, Prince Potter?" asked Draco. He was the heir to the Malfoy family; his dad was also a professor at Hogwarts and one of Severus's best friends. Severus was also Draco's godfather and knew how Harry felt about the man.

"Doesn't that sound wonderful, Harry Potter-Prince?" He said in a dreamy tone. "I just wish the man would realize how much I want him." Harry was aggravated because nothing he did seemed to work.

"I told you Harry, I see the way he looks at you he wants and he wants you bad," Pansy said running her fingers through Blaise's curly locks. Pansy was the Heiress to Parkinson fortune. Her family was not as wealthy nor did they have the same political clout as the Potter, Malfoy and Zabini families did; yet she had beauty to bewitch the Zabini heir. They will be bonded a few months after graduation. "Take it from a woman who knows when a man wants something," she said with a wink.

"That you do, my Love," her fiancé told her bringing her head down for a kiss.

"Well, if that was the case, why doesn't he take me? It's not like I would put up a fight for crying out loud!"

This time Draco piped in, "Well, maybe you should. Severus is a dominant; he likes the thrill of the chase. You are making it too easy for him."

"I agree with Draco, Harry," the Zabini Heir said, his head was back on Pansy's lap.

"There is nothing a man likes more is when the one he wants makes him work for it, a challenge. We know how challenging you can be. You have not shown him the real you. Stop hiding behind the Hufflepuff mask and become the conniving Slytherin you are. After all, Sytherin's blood runs through your veins."

It was true. While he was not the heir to Slytherin, he was second in line. Professor Riddle was the heir and also his Uncle on his mother's side family. Currently, he is the DADA teacher; he was also another of Severus's best friends. The family relation stemmed from one of Harry's many greats grandmother who married Marvolo Guant I. Like professor Riddle, he is able to speak to snakes. Most light witches and wizards seem to view this one particular talent as dark magic. But those who know the history of the Slytherin line know it is a gift that is passed down in their bloodline. They were not particularly close but Harry knew if he needed parental guidance he could go to Professor Riddle any time he needed. Thinking back to what Blaise and Draco said. He is a Slytherin after all and we are known for their cunning.

"You know what, you guys are right."

"Of course we are," Blaise, Pansy and Draco said together.

He rolled his eyes at them. "Starting tonight I'm going to give Severus Snape-Prince a run for his money," this was said with smile his friends knew meant trouble.


	2. Chapter 2: A Green Eyed Severus

Summary:

Harry is in love with his potions professor and has tried everything in the book to get the man's attention all his attempts failed to catch the potions master's attention. Little does he know Severus is always watching him and waiting for the right moment, because since the day he met Harry as a baby he knew he found his mate.

I do not have the rights to claim Harry and Co. JK Rowling has the right.

Main Pairings:

Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Tags:

Creature Fic/Mates/Alternate Universe – Vampire/No Voldermort/Slytherin Harry/Manipulative Dumbledore/Slow Build/Fluff/Humor/I hope

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

**For****KTT2123****.**

**This story is for my beta who is awesome and loves Harry/Severus pairing. I hope she likes it.**

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Please review I respond to all reviews I get. Reviews feed the Plot Bunny!

Chapter Two- A Green Eyed Severus

A couple of weeks later…

Severus Snape-Prince is a Master of potions but to his family and those closest to him he is the Prince of the vampire Nation. He did not know how long he could keep this up. For the past seven years he has worked at Hogwarts where he was able to see his mate but never touch him. Thinking of his mate, he was keen to all the things his little serpent has done to try and get his attention. His mate had done everything he could think of besides walking into his classroom naked. However, for the past couple of weeks the attention-grabbing minx had calmed down. He noticed the difference three weeks ago, when he walked into potions. There was something different with Harry but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Nothing about Harry's outward appearance changed, he still looked damn sexy in his school uniform. He should be ashamed at the amount of time he spent watching his mate, but in all honesty he is not. It's the whole reason he took this job in the first place: to watch over his mate.

He discovered Harry was his mate the second he bumped into Lily one day in Diagon Alley. The scent coming from the baby in her arms had driven Severus mad. He knew he would have to wait eighteen years to be with his mate. He decided that he needed to find a way to protect and get close to Harry him. That way he could later court him the proper way. To see his mate daily and not able to touch him in the way that Severus wanted can be was very frustrating in every aspect. His best mates often laughed at his dilemma; they saw no reason why he had to wait to claim his mate. Each time he gave them the same answer: Harry was too young, he was not ready to be claimed yet and most of all he was much older than his mate. That last reason scared him the most. While Harry was a young vibrant young man at the age of eighteen, Severus at the mature age of thirty-five, he was old enough to be his mate's father.

Not to say at the age of thirty-five he was an old man, vampire's age slowly than human wizards do. Currently, he looks nothing older than twenty-five years of age. He was tall, at 6'1", athletic with the muscles to match. He liked to wear his hair shoulder length and sported a five o'clock shadow that was always neat. He was quite aware of how well it suited his face. He was currently in the Great Hall having breakfast with his best mates and the rest of the teachers at Hogwarts. He was not paying attention to the conversation Lucius and Marvolo were having, his eyes kept straying to the doors to the Great Hall. His mate had not yet made an appearance. It was one of the things he enjoyed watching first thing in the morning, the way Harry would walk into the Great Hall, stop and seek him out before he went and sat with his friends.

As he thought of seeing his mate, Harry walked in. Severus perked up when he saw Harry. He waited for Harry to stop and search him out, but this time he did not. Disappointingly he watched as Harry kept walking to his seat at the Slytherin table without as much as a glance toward Severus. As always, he was seated at the head with Draco beside him and Blaise beside Draco. "Well, that was interesting," he murmured to himself. He was waiting for Harry to notice him but he never did.

During the whole time they ate breakfast Harry never looked his way. He was about to get up from the head table when he noticed Evan Rosier Jr. walking over to Harry with a rose in his hand.

Severus did not have to worry about admirers getting his mate's attention, usually he would ignore them or Draco and Blaise would send them on their merry way. Again Severus got the shock of his life when Harry accepted the rose and gave Rosier Jr. a genuine smile. Neither did Draco or Blaise stopped him from what he did next. Rosier Jr. leaned in and whispered something into Harry's ear that made his face turn a color almost has red as the rose in his hand. Then he leaned back offered Harry his hand, Harry took it, got up from his half eaten breakfast and left the great hall.

To say Severus Tobias Snape-Prince was livid was an understatement. He did not realize he was still holding on to a fork or the fact that he was bending said fork in half. His friends looked from Severus to Harry's retreating back to the fork in his hand. "I'm going to kill him," Severus said out loud.

"What did you expect him to do? " Asked Marvolo. "Wait until you get your head out of your arse? The boy has trailed after you for the past couple of years, only to be rejected."

"He is my mate, dammit."

Lucius chuckled at his dilemma. "Yes, he is. We know he is. You know he is, but does he know he is your mate?"

"Where do you think they went?" he murmured again.

His best mates gave him the 'you can't be serious look.' "I would gather by the way young Potter blushed..."

"Do not finish that sentence Luc or so help me I will hex you bloody."

Marvolo smirked, adding fuel to the fire. "Maybe you should follow them to be sure your mate remains untouched," he drawled.

In a quick motion Severus got up from the head table, leaving through the teacher's entrance and sniffing out his mate. He found them in a hidden corner snogging. How dare that little bastard put his lips on what's mine. He steeled his face and walked up to them clearing his throat loudly or he thought loudly. They kept on kissing, Rosier Jr. moved his hands down to cup Harry's pert arse, squeezing it and pulling a delicious moan from his mate. That was it! No one and I mean no one should make him make those sounds but him. He saw red as he wrenched them apart. Harry's eyes snapped up but instead of anger his pupils were dilated from the snogging session Harry and Rosier Jr. were just in.

The minx did not even look scared to see him, "Professor Snape-Prince!"

Trying to hold back his anger and jealousy at seeing his mate kiss someone else, "I would advise you both to get to class before I dock points from both your houses."

Rosier Jr. left without uttering a word, while Harry stood staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Raising an eyebrow, "something to say Mr. Potter?" Harry continued to stare at him then did the oddest thing he smirked.

"Nothing at all Professor Snape-Prince, have a good day Sir." With that he walked away. Severus watched him until he was no longer in his sight. That was unusual, before Harry would pester him with questions whenever they would bump into each other. He will have to keep an eye on his mate; Harry attends his double potions class later today. Severus knows he possessed some potions ability, he just wish Harry would draw on it, after all in order to be in his advance potions class you need to at least score an EE on their O.W.L.S. He walked down to the dungeons; he had to prepare for his first class of the day. He also had to put his mate's strange behavior out of his mind.

A few hours later Severus was waiting for his last potion students to arrive. Harry was in this class; he positioned himself to see his students enter his classroom but remained hidden. He did this for a few reasons, he wanted to see who would try to slip into class late, but this was also his time to observe his mate without him noticing that he was being watched. As students filed in he saw Misers. Zabini Malfoy enter; one of the trio was missing: his raven hair minx. Once all of the students entered and were seated in their seats, Severus waited a few more minutes to see if his mate would try and slip in late. When Harry did not enter, he wandlessly shut and locked the door. Coming from his hiding place walking over to his desk he called Draco up to his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is Potter?"

"I don't know Sir; I have not seen him since breakfast when he left the great hall with EJ (Evan Rosier Jr.)."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, "Are you telling me he has not attended any of his classes?" Shrugging his shoulders Draco walked away without answering. Severus was frustrated, where the hell could the boy be? He had to get his mind off Harry and begin his class. He snapped at his students to get to work, he was in no mood to be trifled with.

At dinner Severus waited again with anticipation to see his mate, walking into the Great Hall, he scanned the Slytherin table discreetly seeing that his mate was there he walked over. Harry was laughing at something one of his friends said when he walked over. Harry was so engrossed in the conversation he did not see Severus walk up behind him.

"Potter, would you care to tell me why you were not in potions today. Or any of your classes for that matter?"

For the second time today Harry just stared at him, "I was not feeling well so I went to see Madam Pompfrey, she kept me there for observation."

"Why was I not informed? After all I am your head of house."

"Simply because I asked her not to. And because she likes me, she did not. Now if you excuse me Professor, I need to finish my meal then attend to my homework." With that the little brat turned around and ignored him completely. Although Severus was shocked, he did not show it. He was not the only one stunned, the others sitting around Harry could not believe that he would talk to him in such a way.

"For your cheek Mr. Potter, you have detention with me for the rest of the month. Your Hogsmeade privileges are also revoked for the remainder of said month." Severus knew the minute he pissed of his mate, he knew he should feel guilty but he was not. Harry turned around facing him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"You can't do that, I had plans for this weekend with EJ! Why are you being such an arse?"

"Mr. Potter need I remind you that you are a Slytherin and as the head of your house I can and will do whatever I see fit." It pissed him off more that Harry had a date with Rosier Jr. "Continue with another outburst and I will and another month's detention. Have I made myself clear Potter?"

Those emerald eyes blazed with anger at him "Crystal."

"Now, you may finish your dinner then attend to your home work. Your detention starts tonight at seven, be sure try to show up, you would not like it if I have to hunt you down."

With that he turned making his way over to the head table, his robes bellowing as he walked away. He sat down with his friends. They were all quiet, as they ate neither saying a word until Lucius opened his mouth. "Don't you think you overreacted just a little?"

"Lucius when you find your mate kissing another man, and he has the nerve to get cheeky then you are allowed to comment, until then shut up."

It seems Marvolo had something to add to the conversation, "I will say it again Sev, you do realize that Potter has no clue that you are his mate. And the one time he shows interest in someone else and not you..." he stopped then gasped "you're jealous!"

"Of course, I'm jealous. He is my mate, mine!" He did not need to whisper when he spoke in the Great Hall with his friends; it was always common knowledge between the three that one would cast a muffuletto whenever they are in deep discussion.

"Well then my friend, maybe it is time you told him," countered Lucius.

They were right. He had no cause to be jealous; he had no claim on Harry yet. There was so much about himself that he would have to open up to Harry about, especially the fact that once he claimed his mate, he would no longer be the Prince of the Vampire Nation but the King.

The Next Chapter is written just going through the first edits.


	3. Chapter 3: Am I Your Mate?

Summary:

Harry is in love with his potions professor and has tried everything in the book to get the man's attention all his attempts failed to catch the potions master's attention. Little does he know Severus is always watching him and waiting for the right moment, because since the day he met Harry as a baby he knew he found his mate.

I do not have the rights to claim Harry and Co. JK Rowling has the right.

Main Pairings:

Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Tags:

Creature Fic/Mates/Alternate Universe – Vampire/No Voldermort/Slytherin Harry/Manipulative Dumbledore/Slow Build/Fluff/Humor/I hope

This story will have lemon in it.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

**For****KTT2123****.**

**This story is for my beta who is awesome and loves Harry/Severus pairing. I hope she likes it.**

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories, for your reviews and your comments. Reviews feed the Plot Bunny!

Let me Love You

Chapter Three – Am I Your Mate?

Severus sat in his office waiting for Harry to arrive. It was the first night of his detention; looking at his watch he saw Harry was already ten minutes late. Severus was surprised how cheeky his Mate was today in the Great Hall. He did not know what had gotten into Harry lately. He would admit that Harry's potion making skills had improved. Severus knew Harry had it in him to be an exceptional potion maker; he would even admit out loud that he is completely impressed with his Mate.

Tonight, Severus's plan was to use the time they had together to get to know each other. Despite Harry acting like a spoiled brat, he gave Harry detention mostly as an excuse to get his Mate alone and actually talk to him. Now he was sitting here waiting for his Mate, his temper flaring up more and more by the minute. Severus got up from his desk ready to find his Mate when said Mate bursted into his office looking a bit flushed but still immaculately dressed. Before he could give Harry a dressing down for his tardiness, Harry spoke up.

"Professor, I must apologize for my tardiness, I was in the library studying and completely lost track of time. I promise it will never happen again."

Severus was a bit taken aback. What happened to the cheeky little brat he encountered today in the Great Hall? He cleared his throat nodding, "Very well Mr. Potter, do not let it happen again." They stood there staring at each other. Neither moved nor said a word to each other. What was he suppose to do now? This was not how he intended to start the night. Severus was sure that his jealousy got the better of him when he asked the only question that had been on his mind.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Rosier?"

Instead of giving him an answer, the boy walked further into his office and stood by his desk. Severus watched the sway of his hips as he moved, he had to fight back the groan that was threatening to spill past his lips. The way Harry's pert little arse looked in those pants was driving Severus mental. His mind was taking him places it should not, like the fact that he wanted to bury his face between Harry's arse cheeks and taste his budding rose. The boy was testing every inch of self-control he possessed.

He watched as Harry settled himself in the chair in front of his desk. Harry crossed his legs and steepled his fingers over his knees, then looked right at him, "Sir, what is it that you require me to do for tonight's detention?" His gaze never wavered, nor did he answer the question that was asked.

"Answer my question," he hissed. He knew way he sounded, like a jealous lover when he had no right make any claim to the boy.

Harry raised a brow, "Why are you asking me that, Professor? He tilted his head to the side, looking appraisingly at Severus before he continued, "Are you asking out of concern for me as my Head of House or a completely different matter?"

Severus was sure his jealousy was evident at the moment. However, he did not give a flying fuck. He walked over to his desk, sat on the edge, crossed his arms at his chest, and met Harry's gaze head on. "What difference does it matter? Just answer the bloody question."

Harry smiled at him, leaning back and sitting comfortably in the chair. "Of course the question matters; if you are asking as my Head of House, I would tell you it is none of your business, respectfully. And if you were asking as something else well…" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Severus growled, the brat was being vague on purpose. "Very well Mr. Potter, since you refuse to answer my questions and for your continued cheek, you will do lines for the next two and a half hours."

Harry jumped up from his chair, yelling at him, "That's bollocks and you know it, you don't get the answer you want to hear, so you punish me."

Severus felt so out of depth this was not what he wanted to do tonight. Starting a fight with his Mate was not in his plans. He wanted to get to know him, talk to him and see him smile the way he use to. Instead Severus let his jealousy color his judgment. But that always happened when it came to Harry. Lately, he could no longer ignore the man Harry had turned into. What happened to the little green-eyed boy he watched grow from a baby to a child to the man who once hung on his every word? What changed? You still see a boy when he is a man, he thought.

His need to claim Harry continued to grow stronger and stronger. It was always on his mind. No matter how much he tried to fight it, to give Harry time to grow up, to chose a life for himself. The mating instincts kept taking over as the creature within him grew more restless. Severus's biggest fear was that bloodlust would drive him to do something reprehensible, to commit an act that he would not be able to forgive himself for.

He cleared his throat to stop himself from focusing on his thoughts and unanswered questions, "As your Head of House, Mr. Potter." He needed to remain professional, no matter the turmoil going on inside of him. "It is my duty to ensure your safety, and yes, at times it requires me to ask the more personal questions." Not to mention if that little bastard EJ tried to claim what was his, he would kill him.

Harry snorted at his statement, "Protect me from who, EJ?" he said rolling his eyes, "oh wait, maybe it's the boogie man, he's going to jump out of the closet and get me. You know Professor, maybe you should check my closets and under my bed to make sure I'm safe. And for your information, what I do and who I date is none of your business."

That was it, Severus could not take anymore of his sarcasm, "What the hell is your damn problem?" He knew he sounded a bit petulant but this new and improved Harry was not the Mate he knew.

They stared at each other before Harry answered, "You want to know what's my problem?" He got up from his chair and took just a few steps to stand in front of Severus, his gaze never wavered. "You!" he said poking Severus in the chest. "You are my problem. For the past couple of years, I have chased after you like a little puppy, begging for scraps. And each and every time you turned me down. Told me that you are too old for me, to find someone my own age and the one time I finally do, you have a fucking problem w…"

Whatever else he was about to say, Severus did not want to hear so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Harry into a kiss. What was he doing? He should not be doing this? But oh Merlin as soon as their lips touched, Severus knew he was in serious trouble. One taste would not quench his desire for his Mate. He would need to have more of him. Harry's lips were as soft as he imagined. Someone moaned, he was not sure if it was himself or Harry.

There was no resistance from Harry, so he pulled his Mate completely against him, savoring the feeling of his compact muscled body. Harry fit perfectly in his arms. Harry wound his hands around his neck, tugging and running his hands through his hair. The kiss was slow, unhurried, but filled with passion nonetheless; he traced his tongue from corner to corner, tasting those lips as he went. Harry gasped when his bottom lip was bitten. Severus nibbled on it. He pricked it gently with the tip of his fang, drawing a small amount of blood, sucking it eagerly from those sweet, succulent lips. This time he growled deep in his chest. Harry was sweet inside and out. He wanted more of Harry but not this way. This was the wrong way to do things, he needed to take a step back and assess the situation to come with a better plan on how to court the man properly. Then he could claim him completely.

He was a Vampire Prince for Merlin's sake; he needed to get a better grip of himself and not act like a jealous, horny teenager. He abruptly pulled away from those lips, putting some distance between Harry and himself. "This should not have happened. Not like this, not here, not now." He said out loud. He kept his head down, refusing to look up at Harry. He did not see when Harry touched his fingers to his kiss-swollen lips or how dazed his eyes were from their kiss.

**HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS***

Harry could not believe that finally Severus was showing him some kind of affection; the kiss they just shared had set his insides on fire, leaving him dazed and unfocused. He knew Severus was saying something important but all Harry heard was: no and this shouldn't have happened. Why must this man constantly pull him in only to push him away again? He was going mental from all the ups and downs, Harry felt like a yo-yo.

He would never have guessed that on the first night of his detention that he and Severus, the man he had always wanted to notice him since he first stepped into the castle, would end up kissing. Harry relished the feeling of those strong arms holding him close, the way those soft lips moved and commanded his without a single word. He knew Severus was a passionate man, and would know how to make his world spin with single touch of his lips against his. He remembered winding his arms around those wide shoulders, then carding them up into Severus's silky, raven locks. He wanted and needed more, he wanted to feel those lips on every inch of his body, making him shiver with want.

He knew in his heart that this was where he belonged; no other would ever come before or after Severus. His body was on fire and all they did was kiss; he can't help but imagine what will happen when they finally take it to the next step. If they ever take it to the next step, he thought. He enjoyed the kiss, the feeling of those strong hands on him and the sensations running through his body; he knows Severus was experiencing the same feelings. So it was a shock when they suddenly stopped and he was pushed away from those sweet lips and enticing body.

"Wha..what do you mean by that?" He asked in confusion.

"You're not ready," Severus said.

He creased his brows, "Not ready for what? All we are doing is kissing," he asked again in complete confusion.

Severus was not even looking at him when he spoke, "You're not ready for what I have to offer, plus I am your teacher, I..."

"Don't tell me that bull about how you can get in trouble because there are no rules for teachers and student as long as it is consensual between both parties. Why do you keep pushing me away?" He hated the way he sounded like a whiny brat rather than the adult he was trying to be. Harry promised himself that he would not throw himself at Severus any longer; he had to keep his dignity intact.

Severus finally lifted his head to look at him, "I can't…" he sighed while he shaking his head, "not just yet, you're too young…"

Harry could not take anymore of the push and pull. He loved Severus but he was tired of the constant rejection. Harry gathered his pride, compose himself then looked Severus in the eye. "Well, when you think I am ready for whatever it is you think I am not ready for" he could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "come find me. Let's hope for your sake I'm still available."

He walked out of the Severus's office, not looking back. If he did he would have seen the hurt look on Severus's face. He refused to turn around when he heard the anguished scream that was torn from Severus. It broke his heart to do it but Harry had to walk away.

When he made it to somewhere he felt safe, a place where no one would see him, he broke down and cried. He had given his heart away to the one man who had proven time and time again that he does not want it. And that hurts worse than anything he could have ever imagined.

**HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS***

Unknowingly, two others watched Harry when he walked out of Severus's office. They watched Harry break down, crying like a man whose heart had been ripped to shreds. There was only one man and one thing that could make Harry cry his heart out like that. Severus had a lot to answer for. When they were finished with him, Severus would be lucky to still be in one piece. They walked to Severus's office together when they heard an anguished scream. They knew their friend was hurting just as much as Harry was.

**HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS***

Back in his office, Severus raged at his stupidity. He finally took the steps to claim what was rightfully his. But because of his stupid pride, he pushed the one person he wanted away. Sitting in the chair Harry vacated earlier, he dropped his head into his hands. "What have I done?" He was not expecting an answer but got one anyway.

"I don't know what you've done, but I will tell you what you are. And you my friend, are a bloody idiot." Severus looked up to see Marvolo and Lucius standing at his office door, both with concerned looks on their faces. "Why must you cock everything up when it comes Harry, who by the way is out there hurting just as much as you are from the look of your office." Marvolo told him. Marvolo sounded as frustrated as Severus felt at the moment.

"What happened Sev?" asked Lucius.

He leaned back into the chair, ignoring the tears of blood that started to leak from his eyes. They knew what and who he was, so Severus saw no reason to hide his pain. "We were arguing I suppose…" his voice sounded rough from his grief stricken screams. "I got angry and a bit jealous you could say with the fact that he kept avoiding my questions about Rosier Jr.," his lips curled in anger when he said Rosier's name, "next thing I knew we are kissing an..."

"That's good right?" Lucius cut him off. "I mean it is a step in the right direction?" Severus nodded his head.

"Then tell me old friend how did you go from kissing to," he asked waving his hand around Severus dismantled office "this?"

Feeling ashamed of himself, he sighed and looked around his office in its current state, "I pushed him away," he admitted as he ran his hands through his tousled hair. "I told him he was not ready for what I have to offer, that he is too young." He finished with a whisper.

Lucius and Marvolo looked at each other, it was something they often do when Severus brought up conversations about Harry. He loved them like brothers but at times they grated on his nerves; this was one of those times. "And that right there, my friend, is why you are a bloody idiot." Commented Marvolo. His friends always played good Auror, and bad Auror. Marvolo was never one to pull any punches. He was the type to tell it like it is, regardless of the fact that hearing the truth might hurt. Lucius on the other hand, always took the diplomatic approach and tried to make you confess your wrong doings by making you feel like a complete git.

He got up feeling frustrated. How can he explain himself so that they would understand and see it from his point of view? "You know what will happen if I claim him now. I will have to leave and take up the mantel as King. He is not ready for my world, hell even I am not ready to be King."

"No one said you had to claim him right now you fool," Marvolo yelled at him. "Try courting him, getting to know him. Have you forgotten he has no idea you're a Vampire or the Prince for that matter? Here's an idea, try actually talking to him rather than barking orders. Think Severus, use your brain for Merlin's sake, he's your Mate."

Marvolo looked at Severus for a few minutes, "When you kissed him tonight, did you taste any of his blood?" he asked.

Severus stopped for a minute, shit he was an idiot, he thought. The mating process had already started. He initiated the mating dance from a single, small drop of Harry's blood. There was nothing he could do to stop it now. "I took a very small drop."

"You realize what this mean now, don't you Severus?" asked Lucius.

Severus nodded his head, "Yes" he answered with a sigh, "I have started the mating process."

None of the three men notice that there was someone standing on the other side of the door until they heard a gasp. Shock registered on their faces when they all turned around to find Harry standing there with his hands covering his lips and his eyes wide. From his shocked expression, he heard everything. Severus did not know what to say or do. "Harry, what are you doing here? What did you hear?"

Harry did not answer him, he only asked the one question Severus was sure he did not want to answer this very moment.

"Is it true, am I your Mate?"


End file.
